During 1976 it is planned to conclude studies on the development of the anterior segment of the primate embryo and fetus eye with special emphasis on ultrastructual features as a function of age. The morphology of the developing uvea and the appearance of the foveal pit in the monkey fetus will be studied by means of light and electron microscopy. The developing vitreous in the primate and rodent eyes will be investigated histochemically and electron microscopically. The research effort will be directed along the central theme of the development of the eye and the functional aspects of some structural components of the adult ocular tissues. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Takei, Y. and Ozanics, V.: Electron microscopic studies on the zonule. 1. Fine structure of normal and ruthenium red stained zonular fibers of rabbit and monkey. Jap. J. Ophthal. 19:69-93, 1975.